Snakekit
Snakekit is a brown and white tabby tom with pale green eyes. Character Summary Snakekit is the son of Depthstar and Sunflower. As a kit, one of his earliest memories is of the camp being attacked by Bone Shred's rogues, and so when Deserve and his siblings are brought to ShadowClan, he and his brothers bully the three. In anger, Deserve attacks Snakekit and unintentionally kills him. Snakekit goes to StarClan in death. Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Snakekit is listed under Final Allegiances as a kit of ShadowClan, the son of Depthwater and Sunflower. - Deserve's Beginning Allegiances Snakekit is listed under Allegiances as a kit of ShadowClan, the son of Depthstar and Sunflower. - Rainheart's Love Allegiances Snakekit is listed under Allegiances as a kit of ShadowClan, the son of Depthstar and Sunflower. - Chapter 3 When Depthstar returns from the moonstone, Snakekit, Brownkit, and Blackkit bound out of the nursery, calling his new name and darting around his paws, their tails high with excitement. Sunflower follows them, her eyes glowing. Snakekit's green eyes are alight with joy as he tells his father he'll chase off any mean rogues that dare threaten ShadowClan. - Chapter 4 Sunflower sitting by the nursery, watching Blackkit and Brownkit from a distance with a look of loss and sadness in her eyes. Depthstar pads up to her and murmurs something. She shuts her eyes and presses her head into his neck fur. It's mentioned that many days ago, a rogue came to ShadowClan with her three starving kits, begging for a home. Depthstar decided to take them in. Though many questioned if these kits came from Bone Shred's gang, Depthstar dismisses this possibility with the fact that these kits don't carry the scent of twolegplace. Sunflower had taken in the three named Deserve, Boost, and Song to raise with her own kits. Everything seemed fine until a few days ago when the clan made a horrific discovery. Just outside the camp, Deserve had killed Snakekit and run away. Every cat had been stunned that a kit would commit murder, and many cats wanted Boost and Song thrown out of the clan. But Depthstar insisted that whatever their brother had done wasn't their fault. Boost and Song had been allowed to stay, however Sunflower refused to even look at the kits whose brother had killed her son. - Shadows of Blood Chapter 6 Brownstripe tells Bloodpaw that he was a kit when Boost and Song were taken into the clan. Their mother abandoned them outside the camp. Bloodpaw says he knows, as Bloomfire told him. Brownstripe says "Ah" and dips his head, asking if he knows that they had another sibling, a brother. Bloodpaw asks "Really?" and stares at him, surprised and asking what happened to him. Brownstripe looks away as he speaks and explains that his name was Deserve. He and his brothers, Blackstorm and Snakekit, would tease Deserve, Boost, and Song a little, what kits do. Brownstripe narrows his eyes and says Deserve took it too seriously and killed Snakekit, then ran away, and no cat ever saw him again. Bloodpaw's blood freezes as he whispers "a kit?". Brownstripe says yes and fixes his eyes on him, saying that Deserve was only a kit and seemed completely innocent. However, he's learned that size and age doesn't matter, and any cat can be dangerous. His eyes stay firmly on Bloodpaw. Bloodpaw shifts his paws and grows uncomfortable, as Brownstripe almost looks aggressive. He wonders why it seems like he's accusing him of something. He tells Brownstripe he's sorry about his brother. Brownstripe holds his gaze for a moment longer before narrowing his eyes and looking away. He growls to Bloodpaw to remember that no matter who they are or how young they are, warriors will tear apart any enemy. - Chapter 17 When Brownstripe is killed, Depthstar murmurs that he hoped Snakekit would be his only son not to outlive him. - Chapter 20 When Bloodfur is introduced to Deserve, he remembers that he was brought into ShadowClan with Boost and Song, and ran away after killing Brownstripe's brother. When Deserve speaks to Bloodfur in the forest, he is surprised to hear that Brownstripe calls what he and his siblings did to him "teasing". He explains the extent of their bullying, surprising Bloodfur. Deserve tells him that one day he had enough of seeing his siblings suffer and attacked Snakekit. Dice taught him the killing bite before he died, and he used it on Snakekit. He is glad he killed him and says he should have killed Brownstripe and Blackstorm too at the time. Quotes "You'll chase off any mean rogues that dare threaten ShadowClan!" -Snakekit to Depthstar in "Rainheart's Love", chapter 3 Character Development and Origins tree2.JPG tree3.JPG Desstory2.JPG 20180625 223053.jpg.png|Ancient art of Snakekit and Boost Gallery Tumblr_oncdc67ZSu1vgq8iuo1_r1_500.jpg|Snakekit Design Category:Deserve's Beginning characters Category:Shadowclan cats Category:Starclan cats Category:Characters Category:ShadowClan cats Category:StarClan cats Category:Toms Category:Beyond the River characters Category:Rainheart's Love Characters